Sonrisa
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Molly Weasley II siempre fue una niña Luego se A veces recae pero eso solo muestra sus Reto Nietos y Abuelos del foro Amor de TG aunque no participó - muerte de un - Gui


**Gui**: (Reto casi tarde. De nietos y abuelos, foro Amor de tercera generación.) Ya no. No cumplo con las normas. Se me olvidaron y no hab´ría podido cambiarlo una vez escrito.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mio

* * *

**Sonrisa**

Molly era una niña complicada, difícil de llevar, tirana, líder, insoportable, angustiante, imposible. Sacaba todo lo desagradable que habitaba en tí y todos tenían ganas de abofetearla. Los adultos pensaron que cuando se le pasaron las rabietas de los dos años había pasado lo peor, que ya todo iba a estar tranquilo.

Luego vinieron los cinco años hiperactivos, de niña marimacho frustrada por los vestidos que le ponía su madre y poco recompensada por su padre al demostrar hombría. También creyeron que no era más que una etapa. Pero llegaron los ocho años y empezó a hablar demasiado bien y a soltar frases mordaces. Audrey a veces se sentía atacada y se la dejaba a los Potter para que jugase con James, Percy le espetaba que tenía que respetar a su padre, los tíos y tías la echaban de forma brusca y borde, algunos primos lloraban por su culpa...

¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? Mientras se dedicaba a exprimir toda gota de paciencia que hubiese en cualquier cuerpo, era una niña graciosa, que disfrutaba tremendamente haciendo bromas pesadas con su primo y que en sus momentos de tristeza le había confesado a tres personas y no más (Jim, su primo de su edad; el abuelo Arthur porque parecía más paciente y su tía Diana, la hermana de su madre, porque ella influenciaba) que lo que más deseaba era tener un hermano o una hermana.

A los diez años perdió las esperanzas y empezó a ser más tratable. Su espíritu de revuelta se había quedado sin fuelle y pronto iría a Hogwarts. Se tenía que portar más o menos bien, creía que podía aguantar cualquier cosa y que el mundo era suyo. Le bastaba con bufar para espantar a la gente y ella misma descubría aspectos interesantes de tener el poder: ya no sólo luchaba por él sino que lo disfrutaba. Todos se quedaban atónitos y entonces ¡zas! Les daba un nuevo golpe. Era más terrible cuando daba, pero daba menos a menudo.

Tenía diez años y diez meses cuando supo que nacería su hermana. Nació seis meses más tarde. Ya no quería una hermana. Seis meses después iría a Hogwarts. ¿Para qué le serviría allí un bebé? Pese a su reticencia, todos vieron cómo cuidaba Molly de Lucy, y al tener que irse se acercó a su abuelo y le dijo:

—¿Puedes convencer a papá y mamá para que vengan a vivir a Hogsmeade?

Arthur Weasley, sentimental, lloró por Molly. Lo encontraba todo difícil e injusto. Jim la ayudó: los hermanos son un rollazo. Los primos son mejores. Juntos, descubrieron cosas, hicieron trastadas y hasta se besaron para practicar en un baño oscuro. Todos los profesores les odiaron queriéndolos y todos los alumnos les admiraron. Y cuando Molly terminó Hogwarts (Lucy había ido creciendo y las dos se querían mucho) parecía no quedar en ella nada de lo que la había hecho tan insoportable. Pero ocurrió algo que le hizo recaer. Su abuelo Arthur calló enfermo.

Molly se volvió atacante. En vez de decir que algo le dolía, provocaba dolor en los demás. Sabía dar donde estaban las peores heridas y hasta Jim pasó de ella un tiempo.

Solo visitó una vez a su abuelo enfermo y contra su voluntad. Estaba enfadada con el mundo, con todos y sobretodo con ella misma, y ya nada podía calmarla. Lucy sin embargo le hizo caso. Lucy siempre había sido muy espabilada para su edad, muy buena observadpra y buena conciliadora. Consiguió que Molly y James se reconciliasen e hizo que Molly fuese a ver al abuelo Arthur una segunda vez, cuando estaba en una situación peor.

La mala suerte (o la buena suerte, ¿quién sabe? Molly no podría responder a esa pregunta...) quiso que Arthur Weasley falleciese durante esa visita. Al volver a ver a su abuello, Molly sintió ganas de abrazarlo y cuidarlo. El abuelo le sonrió (Lucy se había quedado fuera) y justo en ese momento el pitido de la máquina dejo de dar cuenta de los latidos del corazón del abuelo.

Molly no lloró. Se quedó estática. Su abuelo seguía ahí, le pareció verle marcharse, levantarse de su cuerpo y salir por la ventana saludando con la mano. Cuando desapareció, la ventana se rompió en pedazos. Entonces llegó una enfermera corriendo, entró Lucy asustada y habló con la mujer, luego llegó un hombre y hubo alboroto, llamadas de teléfono...

Molly estaba estática, quieta ante la situación. Tenía una enromes ganas de reír con lágrimas, de ser feliz y estar triste.

Salió de allí siendo otra. Todo había adquirido un nuevo tinte.

Dejó el trabajo idiota que hacía a veces y dejó de ver a un chico que la trataba mal. Dejó de remolonear por las calles y se fue de su casa. Una vez sola consigo misma se preguntó qué quería. Su visa había dado un triple mortal y había salido entera. Y esas cosas se celebran.

Molly es una chica sana, comprensiva, a veces demasiado chistosa y un poco dura en sus opiniones. Tiene ganas de comerse el mundo y nada puede frenarla. Se mueve por todas partes, es alegre y hasta pesada.

A veces, le sonríe al viento, y nadie sabe por qué...

* * *

Estoy enamorada de esto. ¿Reviews?

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
